warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Destiny
Finding Destiny is a collab by IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart, writing Darkflame's chapters, and Spottedpool599, writing Ariyla's chapters. Blurb Darkflame is a loyal warrior of IceClan, who would fight to the death for his friends and Clan. Ariyla is a loner, whose sister is carrying kits. The loners, Ariyla, Sylva, and Sylva's mate, Raven, are travelers and have no home. When Darkflame stumbles across them on IceClan's border, he invites them to stay with the Clan until Sylva's kits are born and become strong. Darkflame becomes fast friends with Ariyla, and later they realize that what lies between them is more than friendship, and neither of them want to leave each other. Will hearts be shattered or will destiny by found? Chapter 1: Ariyla The three travelers lay down in the morning sun, enjoying it. Then, from behind some rocks, two rogues burst out: A dark gray tom and a brown she-cat. The fight was vicious. The orange tabby lost an eye. The black tom got twin gashes on either flank.The silver she-cat got a scar over her eye. Several moons later Ariyla hid under the shadows of the pines downhill from her old home. Her sister, Sylva, her belly heavy with kits, lay next to her. They had made scratchy nests of pine needles. "I'll go hunting." Ariyla suggested. Her one eye sparkling, she headed off into the forest. She quickly scented a mouse. Crouching down, she held her tail just above the ground. She crept up on the mouse and pounced, cupping her paws over it. She bit down on its neck and buried it. Next she chased after a squirrel. Soon, the scrawny gray thing was caught as well. She couldn't scent any more prey, so she headed towards the place where they had made their den. "that's all you could find?" Her sister asked. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this is no better than the hills." "It's okay." Raven touched his nose to her shoulder and lay down next to his mate. "Don't worry. At least we found enough to feed us for this meal." "Yeah, barely." The silver tabby hissed. "We're all going to die, I just know it!" "Hush, Sylva. Let's share the squirrel. Maybe luck will come tomorrow." Ariyla purred at how close her sister was with her mate. She ate the mouse. When she was done, she curled into her nest. The prickled made it take forever for her to fall asleep. Then, at moonhigh, she nudged her sister. "You smell that? She hissed. "It's a cat. And I bet, maybe he could help us." Her sister nodded and nudged Raven awake. "Anyone there?" She called, stepping out of the shadows. Chapter 2: Darkflame Darkflame sniffed around the Shadowy Pines, a spot within IceClan's border. At least I get a break from the stresses of life, ''Darkflame thought as he caught a lizard that was scampering in the shadows. He padded along, making sure to keep an eye out for any intruders. He sniffed the air, ''Loner... "Anyone there?" he heard a voice call. Darkflame whirled around, unsheathing his claws. His eyes met that of a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. "What are you doing on IceClan territory?" he asked harshly, eyeing her suspiciously. He noticed that her belly was swollen with kits and his green gaze softened a bit. "I'm sorry," the she-cat meowed, "I didn't know I was on any territory." There was no hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Do you have a home?" Darkflame asked, tilting his head to one side. "We travel a lot, no definite home," the she-cat answered. "We?" Darkflame asked, confused. The she-cat flicked her tail and two more cats emerged from the bushes. Darkflame caught his breath, wondering if the she-cat had tricked him, and that this was actually an invasion. As if reading his mind, the she-cat mewed, "Don't be alarmed. My name is Sylva. This..." she gestured to the black tom with green eyes and white paw, "is my mate, Raven. The ginger tabby she-cat with on eye is my sister, Ariyla." The she-cat named Ariyla dipped her head at him and he felt a pang of sympathy as he saw that all three cats looked starving and tired. "I don't think Coldstar would mind if you came to stay with IceClan for a while," he offered without thinking. Darkflame what are you doing? ''he snapped at himself inwardly. "Really?" Ariyla asked. Darkflame felt crushed and he couldn't bear to disappoint her, "Yeah, nobody will mind." Sylva, Ariyla, and Raven exchanged excited glances. "We'll probably only stay a moon or so," Raven assured him. ''Was my face that easy to read? ''he asked himself. "Ok," Darkflame smiled, "Let me take you to IceClan's camp." Chapter 3: Ariyla Ariyla and her friends followed the ginger-and-gray tom through lush forests of prey. "Told you he could help us." She nudged her sister, laughing. "I never said he couldn't." Sylva argued. "Yes, but you never said 'oh, that's an excellent idea, Ariyla, my very dear sister.'" "I didn't want him to hear us without us meaning for him to." "Girls, stop it." Raven sighed. "I'm ''sure Sylva liked your idea, Ariyla." He laughed. When they reached the camp, Ariyla just gasped. "There are so many cats here!" "It's nice." Sylva nodded. "Where do we sit?" Raven asked, looking around at the large camp teeming with cats. A white cat with gray on his muzzle, paws, ears, and tail came forward. "What are you doing here?" He hissed. Ariyla shrunk back, along with her three friends. "These are loners. They have no home, and one is expecting kits, so they're going to stay for a while." Darkflame mewed to the strange cat. He then turned to Raven. "Sit wherever you like, and can take some prey." ''He's pretty nice. At least I'll have one friend. ''Ariyla thought. "I-I'm Sylva." Her sister looked angry and scared. "Shh, Sylva. He won't hurt you. I'm Raven." The black tom tucked his tail over his paws. ''Great, thanks for making me have to introduce myself. ''Ariyla regretted not liking this cat, so she tried to be cheery introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Ariyla. What's your name?" "Okay, but have you told Coldstar?" He flicked his tail. He then introduced himself. "I'm Blizzardstrike." "It's fine, I saw them come. You may stay for as long as you like." Coldstar mewed, padding up behind them. Chapter 4: Darkflame Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics Category:Collabs Category:Spottedpool's fanfics